


The Amazing World of Dipper Pines

by MabelPinesismyHomegirl



Series: The Amazing World of Gravity Falls Series [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, Mabel-ness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelPinesismyHomegirl/pseuds/MabelPinesismyHomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years, 2 summers, Dipper and Mabel Pines have returned to Gravity Falls. When Dipper meets a new girl, could she be the love of his life, or just another pretty face?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Journey of A Thousand Miles Begins with One Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's my first fanfic on Archive of Our Own! Also, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic!  
> Anyways, it has my OC, Cryss Gossomer in it!  
> Anyways, Dipper and Mabel are now 14 years old, and everyone has returned for another summer at Gravity Falls!

The Amazing World of Dipper Pines

Chapter One: A Journey of a Thousand Miles, Begins with One Step

It was an average day in Gravity Falls. Dipper woke up to the average birds, singing their average songs, with their average tone, of averageness.

Mabel woke up, happy as ever, because of her new boyfriend Mark.

“Good morning world!” said Mabel, as she cheerfully pulled the covers off of her, and hopped out of bed.

“Good morning Dipper!”

“Morning Mabel”

“You seem depressed”

“I am, everything is so…average” huffed Dipper

“Well, why don’t you go on an adventure?” asked Mabel

“Because, there’s no adventure for me to go on, there’s nothing for me to investigate” replied Dipper

“Why don’t you get a girlfriend or something?”

“I’m not looking for a girlfriend right now”

“Because you like _Wendy_ and you’re afraid she doesn’t like you back!”

“Well, yeah I like Wendy, but I don’t _like_ Wendy”

“You do!”

“I don’t!”

“Boop!” said Mabel, poking Dipper in the nose.

“Stop it!” said Dipper, swatting his arms around.

Dipper went down stairs, then out the front door, to go see if there was anything he could do.

Then, he bumped into a girl.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” said the girl

“Sorry. Hi, I’m Dipper”

“I’m Cryss”

“Nice to meet you Cryss. Are you from around here?” asked Dipper

“No, I’m from Ohio” replied Cryss

Dipper sneezed, and Cryss just blinked.

“What? No ‘Aww, you sneeze like a kitten’?” asked Dipper

“No.”

Dipper grinned a little, knowing that he’s gonna like Cryss.

~ _Gravity Falls_ ~

Dipper was hoping to see Cryss again, so he waited outside The Mystery Shack. He waited for about three hours, and Cryss never came around. When he was about to go inside, Cryss showed up.

“I had a feeling I’d see you again” said Cryss

“Me too” replied Dipper

Then Mabel came in and saw the two.

“Ooh! Dipper’s got a girlfriend!” teased Mabel

“What?! She’s not my girlfriend!”

“I barely even know him!”

“Well, you two would be so cute together, but you’re not a couple, but you two should be!”

“But, I don’t even like her!” said Dipper, lying through his teeth.

“Dipper, you like her, and you know it” said Mabel

Then a tall teenage girl walked over, she had short black hair with purple streaks, wearing a yellow hoodie, grey jeans, and green sneakers.

“Who’s your boyfriend Cryss?” asked Tara

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Okay, who is this guy who _isn’t_ your boyfriend?”

“That’s Dipper”

“Oh, and you’re sure nothing going on between you two _lovebirds_?”

“We’re not lovebirds!” Dipper and Cryss said at the same time.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go kick a gopher” said Tara, as she walked off.

“Sorry about my older sister, she can be very annoying.”

“It’s okay.” replied Dipper

“My sister likes embarrassing me”

“My sister embarrasses me sometimes too…”

Just when it seemed like they were going to kiss…

…Mabel came running over.

“Dipper! Wendy’s _missing_!” exclaimed Mabel

“What?!” asked Dipper

“Who’s _Wendy_?”

“Wendy is the cashier the Dipper is in _love_ with” said Mabel, matter of factly.

“I don’t love her! Anyways, what are we going to do?” asked Dipper

“Well are there any clues as to where she could be?” asked Cryss

“All I found is this” said Mabel holding up a note, which read:

_You stole my sweetie, so I’m stealing yours -G_

“Oh my god…Gideon kidnapped Wendy!” exclaimed Dipper

“We should save her!” said Mabel

“But what does he mean by me stealing Mabel? She’s my sister….How could I steal my sister? Does he not know we’re related?” asked Dipper

“Yeah…” said Mabel

“But where would Gideon have taken her to?” asked Dipper

“I think I know” said Cryss

“You do?” asked Mabel

“Gideon is my _cousin_ ” said Cryss

“What? But _you’re_ so…And _he’s_ so…” said Dipper

“I know I don’t look anything like him, I’m his cousin on his mom’s side.”

“Well, do you know where they are?” asked Dipper

“Yes, I know exactly where they are” said Cryss

“Well come on! Let’s go!” said Dipper, pulling Cryss by the arm.

Cryss guided them to the place where Gideon was hiding Wendy.

Dipper kicked the door open, then yelled:

“Gideon! I know you have Wendy!”

“Oh, hello friend! Wendy? Oh you mean her?” said Gideon, pointing to Wendy, who was tied up.

“Would someone _please_ help me?” asked Wendy

“SILENCE!” yelled Gideon, as he silenced Wendy with his amulet.

“How did you do that? I destroyed that thing!” asked Mabel

“Oh, it’s none of your business, my marshmallow” said Gideon

“Gideon! Why are you hurting my friends?” asked Cryss

“Cryss, what are you doing here from Columbus so early?” asked Gideon, nervously

“I thought you said you were from Ohio?” asked Mabel

Cryss face palms.

“ _Columbus_ is in _Ohio_ ” replied Cryss

“Oh…hi-oh…Ha!” giggled Mabel

“Does she always act like this?” asked Cryss

“Yep, pretty much” said Dipper

“Oh, okay. Gideon! Let Wendy go!” said Cryss

“Never!”

“You better or I’ll tell about _the thing_!”

“No! Not _the thing_!”

“I’ll tell if you don’t let her go!”

“What thing?” asked Dipper

“Oh he just--”

“Fine! I’ll let her go this time! But next time you won’t be so lucky!” said Gideon

The group left with Wendy, and went back to the Mystery Shack.

“What did Gideon do exactly?” asked Dipper

“He peed on Santa at the mall during Christmas” replied Cryss

“Oh, that is embarrassing” said Dipper

“Hey Dipper”

“Yeah Cryss?”

“N-never mind”

“I gotta go in now, I’ll see you later right?” asked Dipper

“Yeah, see you around” replied Cryss

The two stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, string into each other’s eyes, then turned, and went their separate ways for the night.

~ _Gravity Falls_ ~

Cryss was walking home, and thinking out loud about Dipper.

“Should I tell him? No, it could risk our friendship, we just met after all. But he’s just so dreamy, those blue eyes make me melt, and his hair is so fluffy, and he sneezes like a kitten…But you just met him! What if he doesn’t feel the same way? C’mon Cryss, make a decision! Tell him how you feel or stay in the friend zone, maybe forever!” said Cryss

~ _Gravity Falls_ ~

Dipper was thinking aloud to himself as well.

“Yeah, Cryss is beautiful but I just met her, I doubt she feels the same way! She probably thinks I’m annoying an weird, like everyone else does…But maybe she doesn’t…She could hate me, after all, she is related to Gideon, but maybe she isn’t anything like him!” said Dipper

“Do you mind? I’m trying to sleep!” said Mabel

“Sorry” said Dipper, as he blew out the candle next to his bed, and went to sleep.


	2. His Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the second chapter of 'The Amazing World of Dipper Pines' Dipper and Cryss contemplate each other's feeling for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Yay!  
> Anyways, in this chapter, the most romantic thing ever happens.  
> It's super romantic.   
> Anyways, don't expect chapter three to be out as soon as chapter 2 was, because chapter 2 was already finished.  
> I'm still working on chapter 3.

The Amazing World of Dipper Pines Chapter 2

Chapter Two: His Blue Eyes…

The very next day, Cryss came over to visit Dipper again, so they could discuss the paranormal phenomena of Gravity Falls. The conversation was going great, until Cryss made the mistake of looking him in the eyes, she immediately got lost in the bright, beautiful blue-green color of his eyes, Cryss could only feel herself falling more into love with Dipper.

“Cryss?”

“W-what?” said Cryss, as she was shaken out of her trance.

“Ooh! You were looking him in the eyes! You’re in _love_!” said Mabel

“I’m not in _love_ with him!” said Cryss

“Then how come you were still in a trance from his eyes, when he’s been gone from the spot for ten minutes?” asked Wendy

“Whose side are you on?” asked Cryss

Wendy shrugged.

“He’s been gone for ten minutes?” asked Cryss

“Yeah, he went into the house when you didn’t show any response” said Mabel

“Okay” said Cryss

“I’ll take you to him!” said Mabel

Mabel walked Cryss over to where Dipper was.

“Cryss! Why weren’t you showing any response?” asked Dipper

“N-no reason” said Cryss, avoiding eye contact with Dipper

“Is there something wrong?” asked Dipper

“No, I’m fine” replied Cryss

“Oh, okay, well, do you want to go into town with me?” asked Dipper

“Just you and me?” asked Cryss

“Yeah” said Dipper

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I mean, yeah, it’s all cool homey.” said Cryss

Dipper smiled.

“Great, I’ll meet you there later, okay?” asked Dipper

“Yeah, see you later alligator” said Cryss

“In a while crocodile…” replied Dipper

Cryss laughed to cover the embarrassment of almost accidently revealing her crush on Dipper, to Dipper.

When Dipper walked off, Cryss was still laughing.

“Why am I still laughing?” asked Cryss

“You’re mortified” said Wendy

“Well yeah, I _almost_ told him!”  said Cryss

“Well, why can’t you tell him?” asked Mabel

“Are you crazy? I don’t think Dipper likes me that way!” replied Cryss

“He might, last night he was talking to himself about you” declared Mabel

“He was?” Cryss queried

“Mhm, he mentioned something about you being beautiful, and he’s afraid of you not liking him, and thinking he’s weird and annoying” responded Mabel

“But does he like-like me?” enquired Cryss

“I would think, he doodled you all over his notebook, see?” answered Mabel, as she held up a notebook covered in sketches of Cryss. “ _See_? He even doodled you holding hands with him!”

“Should I tell him then?” questioned Cryss

“Yes!” said Mabel

“Go get your man!” said Wendy, nudging Cryss

“Maybe I should get ready first? I don’t want to profess my feelings looking like I just got out of bed!” exclaimed Cryss

“Can I help?!” asked Mabel

“I’m not sure that’s such a great idea…” replied Cryss

“Please?” asked Mabel, pouting

“Okay, but not too much glitter, no crazy hair-dos, or anything that would make me look like I belong in a circus, rather than a small mountain town in Oregon” said Cryss

A makeover later…

Mabel had given Cryss a great makeover. Cryss’s strawberry blonde hair was curled, and had a turquoise head band, and she was wearing a pastel pink blouse, pastel purple mini-skirt, and orchid high-top Converse©. She was wearing light pink lip-gloss, light blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and blush.

“You look great!” said Mabel

“Okay, I should go tell him now…” said Cryss, as she went out the front door.

Dipper ran right into her.

“Oh sorry… _Cryss_?” Dipper questioned

“Yep, it’s _me_!” replied Cryss

“You look hot--I mean beautiful--I mean different!” said Dipper

Cryss blushed, and they almost kissed, but of course something interrupts it.

Hey dude, what are _you_ doing?” asked Soos, the handy man

“What?!” Dipper was scared by Soos’s sudden appearance

“Oh, you two were gonna kiss? Sorry dude, I’ll go, so you two can continue” said Soos

“What, we weren’t gonna kiss!” said Dipper

“I’m going now” said Soos

When Soos left, Dipper took Cryss’s hand.

“Dipper what are you--“ Then Dipper wrapped his arms around Cryss and kissed her.

When they broke from the kiss Cryss was astounded.

“What was that for?” asked Cryss

Then Dipper blushed, and went inside.

“Dipper? Why did you kiss me? Dipper!”  yelled Cryss

Dipper went inside to his room, and plopped on his bed.

“Oh my god, why’d I do that?! I just ruined a great friendship!” exclaimed Dipper

“Dipper, you didn’t, I like you too!”

Dipper looked over to see Cryss standing at the top of the stairs.

“You do?” asked Dipper

“I do, since the first time we made eye contact!” said Cryss

Dipper walked up to Cryss, and caressed her cheek, then kissed her on the lips.

Their kiss was interrupted by giggling from Mabel.

“Ask her on a date! Ask her on a date!” Mabel prompted

“Uh, Cryss, would you go out with me?” asked Dipper

“Yes!” squealed Cryss

The couple kissed, then held hands.

“You two are getting the fairy tale that you two deserve! Well, except there aren’t any pirates, princesses, kingdoms, vampires, or waffles with big arms…” giggled Mabel

Cryss and Dipper shrugged, then they all laughed.

~ _Gravity Falls~_

Gideon was sitting, looking into a crystal ball, watching Dipper and Cryss.

“Next time you’ll think before betraying me Cryss!” he cackled

 


End file.
